


Welcome

by shezzina



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzina/pseuds/shezzina
Summary: — Как это вышло?— Что?— Что ты сегодня сидел возле метро на бордюре, а потом ебнулся передо мной в обморок.
Relationships: Askeladd & Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 8





	Welcome

— Ты почему не ешь?

Аскеладд, уже закончивший есть, с недоумением смотрел на поджавшего под себя ноги Торфинна, еле ковыряющего в еде вилкой. Парень бросил на него какой-то одновременно виноватый и настороженный взгляд, затем снова уткнулся в тарелку и помямлил:

— Отвык есть так много.

Никак на это не ответив, Аскеладд встал и начал мыть за собой посуду, попутно рассуждая, что мог бы и сам об этом догадаться: шкет неизвестно как долго жил на улице, и только чёрт знает, чем он питался.

Обдумав формулировку, владелец квартиры задал вопрос, волнующий его с того момента, как выяснил, что паренёк бездомный:

— Как это вышло?

— Что?

Шкет сделал вид, что не понимает. Неудачно. Аскеладд раздражённо вздохнул и, сдёрнув с крючка полотенце, принялся вытирать тарелку, не глядя на Торфинна.

— Что ты сегодня сидел возле метро на бордюре, а потом ебнулся передо мной в обморок.

— А-а… — протянул пацан и с неожиданным усердием вернулся к ужину, явно оттягивая ответ.

Аскеладд закончил с посудой и снова занял стул напротив. Он не стал торопить «гостя» и уже примерно представлял, какими будут ответы на его вопросы.

Вообще, подбирание подростков с асфальта и приглашение их в свой дом не было привычкой Аскеладда. Но в тот день паренёк, почти без движения сидящий на тротуаре с таким видом, будто побывал на всех помойках города и вот-вот был готов к хренам откинуться, привлек его внимание. Когда Аскеладд подошёл к нему и заговорил, а затем прямым текстом спросил, где его родители и какого лешего он делает на улице, шкет встал с тротуара и уже собирался было накинуться на него, но потерял сознание от слабости — так что его пришлось буквально ловить. Паренёк, конечно, быстро очнулся. И Аскеладд, из любопытства — всё-таки не каждый подросток, по всем признакам живущий на улице, рискнёт напасть на взрослого мужчину — и отчасти из чистосердечного желания помочь потерянному ребёнку, после быстрого знакомства привёл его в свою квартиру, позволил принять душ, даже закинул его провонявшие лучше-не-знать-чем шмотки в стирку и дал свою одежду, а потом и накормил макаронами с сыром. Словом, повёл себя, как образец гостеприимства.

Продолжая наблюдать за ускорившимся Торфинном, Аскеладд хмыкнул, и, между делом, заметил:

— Не переборщи. А то, чего доброго, ещё блевать тут у меня начнёшь.

Шкет как-то зло, исподлобья на него зыркнул, но сразу же поубавил темп. Потом, видимо, будучи не в состоянии вообще продолжать есть, отложил вилку, вздохнул, поднял на неожиданного спасителя уже не злой, но настороженный и даже немного растерянный взгляд, и тихо начал:

— Меня выперли из института… Месяца полтора или два назад. В общаге жить больше нельзя было, и вот.

Аскеладд выжидающе поднял бровь, но продолжения не последовало.

— И всё?

— Всё.

Мужчина расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Он и не думал отступать.

— Лет сколько?

— Девятнадцать, — отведя взгляд, тихо буркнул пацан.

— А точнее? — конечно, Аскеладд ему не поверил.

— Семнадцать, — не поднимая глаз, пробормотал Торфинн еще тише, чем раньше.

— Семья?

— Нет, — малой в подтверждение своих слов даже мокрой башкой помотал. Но кого это могло убедить?

— Так уж и нет. Аскеладд чуть наклонил голову набок, не отрывая от мальчишки пытливого взгляда.

— Ладно. Мать и сестра. В другом городе, — отрывисто ответил Торфинн, а потом, по-видимому, набрался смелости и за секунду отзеркалил его позу, посмотрев, наконец, в глаза. Но следующий вопрос заставил его снова упрямо уставиться в стену:

— Почему не поехал назад?

На это шкет только промычал что-то нечленораздельное и окончательно умолк. Они молчали несколько минут. Потом Аскеладд встал.

— Всё мне с тобой ясно. Переночуешь здесь, постелю тебе на диване. Посуду за собой вымой. Утром продолжим разговор, — сказал он и направился в гостиную. Вдруг Торфинн вскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул, и остановил его: — Подожди. Аскеладд развернулся, искренне не понимая, что такого сложного он сказал, что привело малого в замешательство.

— Ты чего? Диван не устраивает, хочешь ко мне в постель? Пацан моментально вспыхнул и метнул на ухмыляющегося Аскеладда такой взгляд, будто ничего не мешало ему тут же его прикончить.

— Затк… — зашипел было Торфинн, но на удивление вовремя прикусил язык и через смущение продолжил то, с чего начал, — П-почему ты мне помог?

— Не хотелось через тебя переступать, а то больше вообще не вырастешь, — с этими словами Аскеладд оставил в раздражении напоминающего кота шкета на кухне и пошёл стелить постельное белье на диван.

Уже позже, лёжа в кровати, когда пацану было постелено, его тряпки развешаны, а сам он предупрежден, чтоб «ничего такого не выкинул», он тяжко вздохнул и напоследок подумал, что из-за этого ребёнка обязательно возникнут проблемы. Которые, по всей видимости, придётся разгребать именно ему.

Впрочем, Аскеладд почему-то не был особенно против — сам ведь на это подписался.


End file.
